


Le silence des Insomniaques

by Crysass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysass/pseuds/Crysass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le silence suffit parce qu'elle sait. Bien sûr, elle ne peut pas connaître exactement l'étendue de l'enfer qui se passe dans ma tête, c'est impossible, mais malgré tout, elle l'accepte. Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être compris. Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est l'acceptation."<br/>Par une nuit d'insomnie, Harry et Ginny font face à leur culpabilité de survivants. Oneshot<br/>Rating pour dépression</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le silence des Insomniaques

Le silence est pesant dans la petite chambre sous les toits. Je me retourne sur le ventre, puis sur le dos, puis sur le côté, puis de nouveau sur le dos, je soupire et regarde sans la voir la lumière de la lune filtrée par la fenêtre.

Cela fait deux semaines que tout est terminé. Cela fait deux semaines que mon calvaire dure.  
Mes paupières sont lourdes, et ma peau est tendue sur mon crâne, et ma tête résonne et chacun de mes muscles est engourdi et je ne sais même pas de quoi je me plains. D'être en vie peut-être ?

Cela fait deux semaines que je ne dors plus.

On pourrait penser qu'avec la souffrance que représentent les journées, les nuits sont un salut, mais non.

La journée je fais face aux visages des vivants, la nuit je vois ceux des morts.

Agacé, je tourne la tête vers le lit à coté, qui est vide sans Hermione et Ron. Ils sont partis hier pour Melbourne, afin de récupérer ses parents.

« J _e vais bien, je vous assure_ , leur avais-je répété une bonne cinquantaine de fois.  _Partez, retrouvez les Granger, Hermione tu en as besoin. Et puis honnêtement, il est temps que vous ayez du temps rien que tous les deux, sans que je débarque à l'improviste, ou je ne sais quoi._  »

Hermione avait l'habitude de dormir dans la chambre de Ginny, mais dès notre retour de Poudlard elle s'était installée dans la petite chambre de Ron, sous les toits. Une habitude de notre année ensemble, il faut croire.

La nuit, aucun de nous ne dort réellement. Nous somnolons à tour de rôle plutôt, nous parlons parfois. Et nous pleurons souvent.

Hermione insiste en disant qu'il faut parler, dire ce que l'on pense, mais aucun de nous n'y arrive vraiment. A la lumière de la lune, on s'évite du regard, perdus dans nos pensées, la gorge serrée et les yeux grands ouverts des heures durant.

Parfois les regarder me fait du mal, et la culpabilité m'étrangle.

_C'est de ma faute si tu as ces cicatrices Hermione_

_C'est de ma faute si ton frère est mort, Ron._

Mrs Weasley a exigé que je reste chez eux, comme si j'étais leur fils, et elle essaie de m'engraisser, encore plus que d'habitude.

La regarder est insupportable. Elle passe ses journées entières dans la cuisine, et ne s'arrête jamais. Ses yeux sont rougis et gonflés, et son visage est pâle mais elle refuse qu'on l'aide, ou même d'utiliser sa baguette. Ron dit qu'elle continue de courir pour ne pas s'effondrer. D'une certaine manière, elle s'échappe, hors de portée de son chagrin.

La dernière fois que je l'ai vue aussi active, c'était avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur, avant que la guerre ne se déchaîne. Qui aurait cru qu'elle serait plus heureuse avant la guerre qu'après la victoire ? Et quelle victoire...

A vrai dire, chaque membre de la famille a sa propre manière d'affronter le traumatisme. C'était un groupe, ils étaient unis, et ils ont perdu l'un des leurs.  
Ils restent ensemble, tentent de se reconstruire ensemble, mais lorsque l'un des leurs s'écroule, ils s'écroulent tous en même temps.

Et Fred est mort, à cause de moi.

Sur le coup il paraissait évident que Ron et Hermione avaient besoin de partir, parce que se regarder les uns les autres faisait mal. Mais maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, je me sens encore plus seul. Naturellement je me sens aussitôt égoïste, en plus de crétin et irresponsable. Irresponsable à coup surs, et traitre.

Parce que quelqu'un dépend encore de moi. Il ne s'agit plus du pays entier, mais c'est tout autant important et terrifiant. Un bébé, mon filleul.

Andromeda m'avait proposé de m'héberger afin que je voie le petit Teddy mais je n'ai pu m'y résoudre. Voir ce petit visage, tout en sachant que je suis responsable de la mort de ces parents, c'est comme faire face au regard de George. Je ne peux pas. Voir George c'est voir Fred. Et si le bébé avait les yeux de son père, ou les cheveux de sa mère? Je sais qu'il peut changer sa physionomie, mais comme même...

Je me retourne pour la énième fois dans mon lit de camp et m'emmêle dans mes draps, tel un burrito trop cuit, avant de me rendre à l'évidence. Je ne dormirai pas cette nuit non plus.

Je serre les paupières en essayant de ne penser à rien, dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de répit, de m'échapper de ma tête mais la bataille défile devant mes yeux. Les éclats de lumière verte, le sang sur la pierre et les hurlements de terreur.

Soudain je suffoque. Mes draps m'étranglent et les ombres sur les murs m'appellent.

Les voix dans ma tête s'intensifient et je ne tiens plus.

Je m'arrache du lit comme si ce dernier m'avait brulé, puis enfile des vêtements au hasard, saisis mes baskets dans une main et ma baguette dans l'autre.

_Pourquoi ma baguette ?_

Il n'y a pas de Mangemort qui m'attende, prêt à me livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je sais que je n'aurais pas à me défendre. J'essaie de me répéter que je suis en sécurité maintenant, que la vie peut de nouveau être belle mais je n'y crois pas il y a trop de cris dans ma tête pour cela.

Alors je garde ma baguette dans ma main et relève mes lunettes sur mon nez.

Sur la pointe des pieds je descends tous les escaliers du Terrier et sursaute à chaque marche qui grince. Après une éternité j'arrive dans le salon et j'évite copieusement de regarder l'horloge aux neufs aiguilles de Mrs Weasley.

Depuis notre retour de Poudlard, toutes les aiguilles indiquent « maison ». Sauf deux, celles de Fred et George, plantées devant « perdu ». Je n'ai même pas envie d'y penser.

Je m'assoie, enfile mes converses et je me demande si Ron et Hermione vont bien. Dans un accès de panique je lève les yeux, terrifié à l'idée que l'aiguille de Ron montre « en danger de mort ». Heureusement celle-ci est stoïque sur « à l'étranger ».

Au moment où je passe la porte mon cerveau fait le lien sur quelque chose d'étrange. L'aiguille de Ginny présentait « Quidditch ».

Et à cet instant précis, quelque chose me frappe à la tempe et je tombe le nez dans l'herbe. Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, je me rends compte que je suis en train de ramper sur le sol, ma baguette tendue devant moi et le cœur battant la chamade.

« Oh nom d'un troll, Harry, je suis désolée ! »

Je tâtonne l'herbe à la recherche de mes lunettes, qui manifestement ont dû tomber et les remets de travers.

« Harry, tout va bien. »

Ginny se tient devant moi, un balai à ses pieds, une batte sous le bras et les mains levée en signe de paix et de reddition. Son visage est calme et pourtant elle pince les lèvres d'un air inquiet. Ce qui est étrange, elle a peur, elle se sent menacée.

Parce que moi, écrasé par terre, avec de la boue sur mon t-shirt, un air ahuri sur le visage et une respiration sifflante dans les poumons, je tends toujours ma baguette devant moi, un Stupéfix sur le bout de la langue.

Oh.  _Je_ suis la menace. Je me relève maladroitement et tente tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, et en évitant de mourir de honte.

-Désolé Ginny, je… Je ne voulais pas te jeter de sort, je t'assure, je bégaye en scrutant le bout de mes baskets

-Non, c'est moi. J'essayais d'ensorceler des Cognards pour m'entrainer à les frapper, mais celui-là m'a échappé.

Un silence gênant s'installe et je suis dans l'incapacité de lever les yeux ou d'articuler un mot. Je sens son regard vrillé sur moi et je peux presque entendre un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

Il faut que je dise quelque chose, parce que sinon je vais me noyer dans le ridicule, n'importe quoi…

« Alors, toi non plus tu ne dors pas ? » je lance, incertain.

_Wow bingo Harry. Que quelqu'un me tue, s'il vous plait_

-Non, telle que tu me vois je promène des Scrouts à pétard.

-Vraiment ?

_Sérieusement, Harry? Tu exploses ton record de débilités, là._

Je lève un instant les yeux et elle me regarde d'un air affolé.

-Et bien dis donc, pour tuer Voldemort il y a aucun problème mais aligner trois mots cohérents dans une phrase, ça y est c'est la fin du monde.

Je sens mes joues prendre une couleur cerise et Ginny soupire en levant les yeux au ciel devant mon mutisme. Elle se retourne, s'assoie par terre et marmonne quelques sortilèges sur les Cognards.

Elle porte un short en coton, un t-shirt des Bizarr'Sisters et des baskets couvertes des graffitis, et malgré ses cheveux rebelles ou ses cernes qui rivalisent avec les miennes je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver mortellement belle.

Je me rappelle de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, du crétin que j'avais été alors, puis de mon retour à Poudlard, et de notre rencontre silencieuse lors mon chemin de chemin de croix vers la forêt interdite.

Je l'ai repoussé, je nous ai brisés les cœurs à tous les deux. Je croyais la protéger.

Mais j'aurais dû réaliser qu'une femme n'a pas besoin de protection, et surement pas Ginny Weasley.

Et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je fais comme si de rien n'était, comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu et je la prends dans mes bras comme avant ? Je sais que je ne peux pas, parce que tout est franchement détruit entre nous et autour de nous, mais j'en ai envie.

Hermione n'arrête pas de répéter dernièrement qu'il faut dire ce que l'on pense, le dire avant que ça nous tue, le dire avant que l'on perde ce qui est important, mais que puis-je lui dire ?

Je l'ai laissé seule mener une rébellion pendant une année complète dans un des endroits les plus dangereux au monde, je l'ai abandonnée sans lui dire ce qui comptait vraiment.

Et j'étais prêt à mourir sans lui dire au revoir. Alors franchement, je rafle le titre de pire copain de l'année.

Et le pire, c'est que je continue d'enchaîner les erreurs. Je reste là, à contempler le plafond de la chambre de Ron, jours et nuits, à me cacher de cette famille dont l'un des leurs est mort par ma faute.

Et je l'évite elle aussi, je me traîne comme un boulet sans lui dire à quel point elle m'a manqué, à quel point j'avais peur, ni à quel point je suis désolé.

Les mots se bousculent dans ma gorge et je m'étouffe à moitié.

« Ginny… je… »

Elle achève ses sortilèges et repose sa baguette. Je respire un grand coup et parmi tout ce que je veux lui dire, je ne parviens qu'à bredouiller :

« C'est de ma faute si Fred est mort.

Elle reste immobile quelques secondes, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Puis elle se lève et me fait face. Ses yeux se remplissent des larmes mais elle serre les lèvres, et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines j'entends quelque chose de réel.

« Oui, dit-elle, c'est de ta faute. C'est de ta faute si tous ces gens sont morts. C'est de ta faute parce que ces gens te suivaient sciemment. C'est de ta faute parce que tu nous as poussés à nous battre. C'est de ta faute parce que tu n'as pas su le tuer quand tu étais bébé, comme tout le monde s'attendait à ce que tu le fasses. Bon sang, Harry un an et tu n'étais même pas capable de lancer un Avada ?!

Elle ravale son sarcasme et lève les yeux au ciel :

« C'est de notre faute à tous, d'accord ? Ceux qui ont aidé les Mangemorts, et aussi ceux qui n'ont rien fait. Ceux-là ont laissé des centaines de Moldus et de Nés-Moldus mourir au nom d'une paix qu'il voulait « garantir et préserver ». Eviter la guerre à tout prix, collaborer pour limiter les dégâts,  _ça_ Harry, c'est porter sur ses épaules la mort de nos amis. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on a fait. Pour avoir la paix on a préparé la guerre. Et on s'est battus.  
Alors on peut toujours collectionner les « si seulement », et se blâmer de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour prévenir Percy et Fred que le mur allait exploser, mais au final ça ne mène nulle part. Ils sont morts et on ne pourra rien changer.  
Maintenant enlève moi ce ridicule costume du Survivant de guerre coupable qui essaie d'adoucir la douleur autour de lui et laisse-moi voir Harry, la personne aussi brisée que nous tous. Mon Harry. Sois en colère, s'il le faut, hurle, mais je te jure, si tu me ressors des idioties pareilles, ce n'est pas seulement un Cognard que tu vas te prendre en pleine tête, mais toutes les balles du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques».

Et sur ce elle me tendit un balais. Et je la regarde dans les yeux.

Dumbledore m'avait dit une fois que les mots étaient le plus grand pouvoir, ou un truc dans le genre, je sais plus trop, je crois que j'étais mort à ce moment-là.

Mais néanmoins il avait tort. Plus j'essaie de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens, plus ils semblent faux, et superflus. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que c'est. C'est comme essayer de décrire les couleurs à un aveugle. On peut essayer d'imaginer, on peut essayer de comprendre, au final on ne peut qu'essayer.

Mais quand je la regarde c'est évident. Pas de mots, pas d'acharnement. Le silence suffit parce qu'elle _sait_.

Bien sûr, elle ne peut pas savoir exactement l'enfer qui se passe dans ma tête, c'est impossible, mais malgré tout, elle l'accepte.

Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'être compris.

Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est l'acceptation.

L'acceptation que je ne serais plus jamais le même, et que peut-être que je ne serais plus jamais heureux de ma vie. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Elle le sait.

Alors je prends le balai et la suit dans les airs.

Je tape du talon et un sourire nostalgique s'étend sur mon visage. Un vent d'été me souffle sur le visage et je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir des larmes de colère me monter aux yeux. C'est une si belle nuit dans un monde si laid. La nature ne devrait pas être si calme quand les humains vont si mal. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour et retourner dans mon malaise, sous les draps qui m'étouffent quand Ginny devant moi, se retourne et vole vers moi.

Soudain j'ai du mal à me rappeler comment voler. Je vais chuter. J'ai beau m'agripper à mon balai, je vais forcément finir par chuter, et m'écraser, et mourir.

« Harry »

Je remarque que j'ai arrêté de respirer, encore. Je peux lire l'inquiétude sur le visage de Ginny. Elle me tend la main et murmure.

« Tout va bien »

Sa voix m'apaise, et doucement je réapprends à respirer.

La campagne anglaise s'étend sous nos pieds et le ciel se prolonge sans fin quand on lève les yeux et plus je m'élève, plus le poids sur mes épaules et ma poitrine disparaît, se dissout et laisse place à une légèreté, une liberté que je pensais ne plus jamais sentir de ma vie, et je ris.

C'est tellement absurde, c'est tellement con. Je m'élève encore plus haut dans le ciel puis redescends, la tête à l'envers, avec les étoiles sous mes pieds. J'ai envie de rire comme j'ai envie de pleurer. Je fais un dernier tourbillon avant de rejoindre Ginny. Elle me sourit puis baisse la tête.

Le Terrier parait si insignifiant depuis nos perchoirs. le monde entier parait insignifiant.

Mon sourire s'efface parce que je sais que je vais devoir redescendre, redevenir un être humain, ré-enfiler ma peau de chagrins et continuer à vivre chaque jour de ma vie essayant d'aller mieux.

Mais avant cela, je veux arrêter le temps. Je suis là. Et je la regarde. Elle est tellement belle, je peux le voir. Alors avant de revenir sur terre je me penche et je l'embrasse.

Nous atterrissons calmement devant la maison, et le poids de la réalité s'accroche à moi dès l'instant où je mets les pieds par terre. Je soupire, mais je n'ai plus peur. Je sais que je peux voler.

-Ginny, demain je vais chez Andromeda Tonks, viendrais tu avec moi ?

Elle m'accorde un dernier sourire avant de rentrer dans la maison puis chuchote

-Toute la vie si tu veux.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ce one shot suite à une semaine entière dans le silence. Je n'en pouvais plus de m'acharner sans cesse à expliquer à mes amis et à ma famille. Je pensais que si les mots ne pouvaient leur faire comprendre, peut être que le silence aiderait? Alors pendant une semaine j'ai arrêté de parler. Cela ne c'est pas très bien terminé, parce qu'ils semblerait que les gens sont plus contents d'ignorer quand on ne dit rien. Mais au moins j'ai compris, et j'ai arrêté d'être en colère.
> 
> Je pense ce que j'ai écrit. Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié, je n'ai pas besoin de compassion, je demande juste l'acceptation.
> 
> Désolée pour cette fic qui mêle le Angsty au Fluffy, néanmoins si vous avez apprécié, sachez que j'en ai fait une autre pour Ron et Hermione, le OTP ultime.
> 
> N'oubliez pas les reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, RedandMoon


End file.
